


To Wed A Riekling

by RD87



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Facial, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant, blowjob, impregnate, impregnated, riekling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: I saw a lone riekling foraging in the trash.Didn't know that soon,he would be fucking me in the ass.





	To Wed A Riekling

There I saw, foraging in the trash on the docks of Windhelm, a tiny blue man with a spear on his back. I immediately recognized it as a riekling, a warrior one no doubt, but it was alone and seemed more passive than the others. I still grabbed the hilt of my blade, just in case, as I approached the riekling. “What are you doing outside of Solstheim?” I asked the blue man. The riekling jumped in surprise, and though I wasn’t expecting it to respond in the common tongue, it said in surprise, “Please! I.. I no harm! Only hungry!” I was quite shocked that it could speak in any language but its own, but I didn’t let it catch me off guard. What did catch me by surprise was when the riekling slowly turned around, revealing a lengthy uncircumcised hard-on that made me blush.

I let go of my blade, after all, what harm could a lone riekling without pants do? This one certainly seemed harmless enough, though compared to other rieklings I had seen while wandering Solstheim. this one had a smaller belly, but bigger, well, more toned muscles. And he seemed to be somewhat larger than most other rieklings. It was of no doubt that he was a natural born warrior to his tribe, which made me wonder why he was all alone. And his spear was one of the best I’ve seen, it even seemed enchanted too.

“Are you lost?” I asked him, trying to keep my gaze away from his penis. The riekling lowered his arms and stammered, “N-no. I is looking for food.” He didn’t even seem interested in hurting anyone. “Why are you alone? What happened to your tribe?” I further inquired. “They no want me.” He answered, “Say I’m too… too horny.” That last bit was obvious, but that was the most intriguing part. “Well, why are you horny?” I asked while bending down a little to match his height. The riekling frantically answered, “Is curse! Penis always hard, Dirsh always horny!” 

My eyes turned to his spear and a little deal developed in my head. “So, Dirsh… is that your name?” The riekling nodded yes. “If I find a way to lift your curse, will you give me your spear?” Dirsh had a look upon his goblin-like face, as if he were thinking. He then finally responded, “Yes. You fix penis, I give spear.” I smiled and held out my hand, “It’s a deal then?” I guess even though he could speak the common tongue, he still had trouble understanding simple gestures of ours. I knew so because instead of placing his grimy little riekling hand in mine, he put his warm and erect prick in my hand. I quickly pulled my arm back and wiped my hand on my sleeve. “This spear better be worth it.” I muttered to myself.

Lucky for me, I knew a mage in the college of Winterhold that knew a lot about curses, and he was only a days walk from here. “Alright Dirsh, my name’s Luis. Just follow me and we’ll see about this curse of yours.” 

Then after a long walk, I decided to stop for the night. It was getting to be pitch black out, so I had to make a campsite. After setting up a fire and cooking some stew for me and Dirsh, it was time to lay down our heads. There was a minor problem though: I only had one bedroll with me. Once I was snuggled into the rolls to keep warm from the cold air of the tundra, I started to feel a bit of guilt for not having anything for Dirsh to sleep in. I didn’t want to him to freeze to death, even if it meant I got the spear for free. It would be a blight on my conscience if I didn’t let him in with me.

“Dirsh?” I called out to the riekling sitting alone in the snow. “Yes?” The riekling said, turning to me. “You can hop on in. The fire won’t last forever.” Dirsh grinned widely, exposing his sharp teeth as he jumped in excitement. “Thank you! Thank you!” He said while running over to the bedroll.

I was naked underneath the covers and on my sides, but I didn’t think it would be a problem because I thought Dirsh would have the decency to not plant his long, blue penis in my asscrack, but I was wrong. Grumbling to myself, I accepted that it was the most space efficient way to sleep. The fibers were already stretched thin with both of us in here because it was only meant for one anyway. I knew it would be some time before I fell asleep, so I asked Dirsh, “How long have you had this curse?” The riekling answered behind me, “I has curse not too long. I like one riekling girl, think of her lot, then my penis hard… now is always hard.” It didn’t sound like any curse I knew, sounded like one immediately after he had struck puberty. It must have been embarrassing for him. 

“Why did your clan kick you out?” I asked in wonder. “I good at fight, but no girl want me because is always hard. But I want girl, so I talk to human girl once. Clan no like human girl, clan kill human girl, clan no want me.”

“Where did you learn to speak?” I then asked. “Clan no want me, human clan find me funny. I live with human clan, they teach me human words, I cum in cup for old human man.” I thought the last part was rather funny. The old human had erectile dysfunction, no doubt, so he wanted the secrets to a permanent erection. Probably sent Dirsh’s cum to an alchemist to try and concoct something for his ever-flaccid penis. “Man elf-wife want my penis, man angry. I run to boat.” Didn’t think the story could get any better, but it did. I would have laughed if I weren’t so uncomfortable.

After those last few exchanges of words, I tried to fall asleep, but Dirsh was getting rather antsy for no particular reason. He placed his rough hands on my waist, so I assumed he was just uncomfortable, but he was still strangely restless, and it certainly wasn’t helping me fall asleep. 

Then finally, after a long silence, Dirsh said to me, “Please. I need hole. Penis hurts.” I asked, “Do you need to piss?” Dirsh’s grip on my waist tightened as he responded. “N-no. Please. I need… I need cum in hole. No cum in hole in days.” I sighed, knowing something like this would happen sooner or later. “Fine, use my ass. In exchange, tell me about your spear in the morning.” Then to make sure that he wasn’t getting the idea that I liked him, I added, “I’ve had sex for worse.” Dirsh then praised, “Thank you! Best human! Thank you!”

Dirsh was lucky to have such a big cock, it was thick too. I might have denied him too if I weren’t such a size whore. His shaft must have been a nice 10 inches, which is pretty big for a human, but compared to his little size, it was extraordinary large. Dirsh didn’t really waste any time either. As soon as I gave him permission, I could already feel him sliding down further into the bedroll to find my ass. Then as soon as he found it, he pushed his prick as far into me as he could, then began thrusting as fast as humanely possible into my unlubricated ass as possible.

It’d be a lie to say that it didn’t feel good, to have a long and stiff rod jammed repeatedly into my ass. I bit my lip and moaned as I began stroking my penis under the covers with one hand, and holding onto Dirsh’s hand with the other.

Embarrassingly, I came before he did. I admit I wasn’t the best at lasting long in bed, that’s one of the few reasons I was into men moreso than women. Another reason was having my guts fucked raw by big cocks felt too good, and Dirsh was giving me that pleasure better than most men. It felt like his ten inch shaft was plunging into my stomach. I would have been crazy for Dirsh if he wasn’t a riekling, he just did it so ferociously that it made me feel kind of special.

Then, not long after I had cum, Dirsh forced his large cock as far as he could into me as possible, then dumped his filthy riekling seed into me. It was quite a lot too, or at least it felt like a lot. After he came that much, I thought for sure he would be done, but as soon as the last drop of his seed was spilt into me insides, he began driving his hips rapidly into me again. “More? You’re going to be cleaning the bedroll tomorrow then.” Dirsh hastily replied, “Anything! Anything for warm hole!” I put my head down and let him have his way with me for the night, thinking he was going to stop after two… or after three… maybe four… five… six… seven… I fell asleep after the eigth time he came inside of me. I guess the counting and the rhythmic motion of his hips sent me to a pretty good sleep.

I awoke in the morning with Dirsh’s dirty blue arms around me. I grumbled, sliding them off of me. My legs were cold, really cold. Some snow must have dampened the bedroll. I crawled out of the bedroll. The first thing I noticed when I stood up was how large my stomach was. Well, it wasn’t too large, but it definitely looked like I eaten quite a few servings, and the cum seeping out of my asshole reminded me what I let Dirsh do the night before. I looked back at the bedroll, realizing that the reason why the lower half was so damp was because of all of his cum, not because of snow. I shivered as I put my armor and clothing back on, wondering just how his tiny ballsacks could produce that much semen.

I shook Dirsh awake, then asked him, “How many times did you cum inside of me?” Dirsh climbed out of the bedroll and started counting his fingers, then when that wasn’t enough, he grabbed my hands and counted my fingers, and that still wasn’t enough. “I not know. Need more hands.” I scoffed in bewilderment, then said, “Well, I guess I don’t have to eat.”

My eyes turned to Dirsh’s shaft to see if it was still erect after cumming inside of me at least 20 times, and yet, it still was. However, it was covered in his white dried sperm. “Gods, I can’t have you walking into the college with your dick covered in cum. They’ll get ideas, ones that are true now.” I thought about using water, but that would just freeze as soon as it touched the air, and probably freeze his dick off. There really was no other choice but to clean his shaft with my mouth and suck up any of my saliva before it froze onto his prick. Luckily, infusing heat magic into my mouth would make it so my lips don’t get stuck onto his penis. I’d been in that situation before and it’s not fun to explain.

I dropped onto my knees on the bedroll. “Come here.” I told him, gesturing at the other side of the bedroll. He walked on the other side with his sandals and stood there, his penis pointing directly at my face. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” I told him as I grabbed the base of his warm shaft. I opened my mouth and let his large penis touch my tongue. It tasted exactly how I thought it would, dirty, musty, and like cum. Still, I quite enjoyed the taste. I instinctively started giving him a blowjob, shoving his head into the back of my throat and cleaning his shaft with my tongue. To this, Dirsh exclaimed, “Dirsh love mouth hole! Is almost better than other hole!”

Dirsh’s hands moved to the back of my head. His long nails nearly dug into my skin as he shoved my head into his crotch, helping me get more of his shaft into my mouth to clean. It was so long that I could barely get more than three-fourths into my mouth. It had to dive into my throat to get that deep, and by then, breathing got difficult. And I should have expected this, but Dirsh was hammering into my mouth and loved every second of it, so it didn’t take long for him to suddenly cum in my throat, which caused me to choke in turn. With him holding my mouth in place, the first blast of cum was diverted to my nose, causing it burst out my sinuses, making it feel as if it were burning in the process. I pulled my head back in time for the second shot of cum to splatter inside my mouth, while the other thick ropes of cum landed on my face and in the air as I choked.

I sputtered onto the ground, trying to clear my nose so that I could breath through them. They burned like hell and all I could smell was Dirsh’s stenchful cum, and though the burning cleared up in a few minutes, the smell would linger for hours. “Give me a- cough- warning next time Dirsh.” I told him, wiping his cum from my face. I lapped up whatever cum I collected in my hand, tasting the warm salty flavor before going back to cleaning his shaft. “Do again?” Dirsh asked politely. “No.” I rudely responded as I began cleaning the last few spots left on his cock with only my tongue. There was one last spot left, and I wasn’t eager to clean that one. I pulled back Dirsh’s foreskin, which revealed even more cum, some dried and some still fresh. I wrapped my lips around his shaft again, and Dirsh happily moaned as I cleaned the last of his cum from his shaft. The flavor was much more intense there, almost disgustingly so. But I managed to get it cleaned before Dirsh came into my mouth again.

Then after he was cleaned, I wiped my magic-infused saliva with a rag from my pack, and got going to the college of Winterhold. I told him beforehand not to speak a word in the common tongue because I knew the mages liked to dissect every talking animal they come upon, in the name of their “research.”

As we walked, Dirsh told me a bit about his spear. It was crafted by the riekling tribe and it was the only one he has owned since he was born. He’d taken good care of it since then, and never goes anywhere without it. The enchantment was given to him by a female traveling alchemist on the board he’d stowed away on. By Dirsh’s description, she looked more troll than human, but was more than happy to enchant his spear with increased armor piercing and added frost affects in exchange for a night with his oversized penis. Dirsh was more than happy with that exchange either. He also told me that in exchange for a second night, his chestplate was also enchanted to offer more protection against frost and fire attacks.

There I met my good friend, Miriam, who was an adept mage that specialized in spellbinding and curses. I knew her as one of the best in identifying and lifting curses. She’d helped me with lycanthropy once before, which was a tricky curse to lift. 

Miriam often spends her time in the library at the college, so naturally, she was reading a book when I began talking to her. “Hey Miriam. I need a quick favor.” I said to her with Dirsh behind my back. She looked up and smiled as she saw me. “Oh hey Luis! Long time no see.” I was embarassed having a horny little riekling behind me in an esteemed college, so I tried to make the conversation short. “Let’s talk in your room… this is kind of a personal matter.” Miriam noticed the little riekling behind me, and its erection. “Oh… I see.” She said, turning her eyes back to me. “Alright follow me.” She then said, closing the book and laying it against a table.

After following her to her room in the college, we closed the doors and she asked, “That riekling’s boner hasn’t even moved since I’ve seen him. I’m assuming he’s the cursed one?” I nodded my head yes and so did Dirsh. “Alright, I’ll do a few tests to see the source of this curse, but with sex curses, it tends to be in the sexual organ. If I can’t find anything, you’ll need to collect a fresh semen sample somehow. Also can you tell me how the riekling was cursed?” I explained to Mirma the story Dirsh told me, but she didn’t ask how I knew. That’s what I liked about Miriam.

After a few examinations, Miriam told me, “Unfortunately, I couldn’t find the source, but there is a lot to be learned. It really is unlike anything I’ve seen and deviates from all curses I know of. It may be a birth defect even, but I can’t be sure. From what I can tell, this riekling here generates magicka and is constantly using it to rapidly regenerate intensely mana-infused sperm cells. There is both a magical buildup and semen buildup that could potentially damage the riekling if not dispersed, and I’m afraid there’s no other way to disperse the magical part of it other than inside of something that can store the magic. This means he is only able to ejaculate by intercourse with another living being, or using a magicka conductor.” She then turned to me and said, “Human bodies are one of such things... I know what’s going on here Luis, but I won’t pry.” I guess the cat was out of the bag. I felt embarrassed but the more she knew, the more she could help. She continued to speak, telling me what she learned thus far just from looking at him. “The rate that which he produces semen is nearly twenty times that of a normal human. If he doesn’t cum inside of something at least ten times a day, he will start to feel a cramp in his groin in a week. Then in about a month, the cramps will continue to worsen and so will the magic buildup, and by then, the skin on his genitals could tear open from stretching.” Dirsh looked scared from the thought, and covered his ballsacks from the thought. 

“I’m still going to need his semen to see if it’s some sort of magical cancer.” Miriam told me. “You’re welcome to use my room, just don’t do it on my bed. The floor if you will.” I felt guilty that we’d have to have sex in her room. “Thank you and I’m sorry.” She waved it off and said, “As long as you don’t make a mess, it’s fine by me. Just grab any cup or bowl and put his sperm in there. I’ll be outside, just knock when you’re done.” She left the room, closing the door behind her as Dirsh and I were left alone. I sighed and started stripping in front of the riekling. He had an excited look on his face but kept his vow to not to speak a word in the college.

I got on my knees on the cold floor and bent down in front of Dirsh. I felt him place his dirty hands on my ass cheeks as he placed his prick in the crease between my cheeks. “Just make it quick.” I told him, giving him permission to mount me. The riekling then pulled his hips back, sliding his cock down until it pressed against my hole. It slid in without much effort, mostly because the inside of my ass was still full of his cum from earlier. So with one simple thrust, his shaft slid all the way in until it felt like it was reaching my stomach. From there, he fucked frantically, as if his life depended on it. It probably did, but damn, it felt better that way. I told myself not to moan or get an erection, and it was extremely hard not to do either. I kept myself silent, pretended not to feel his ravenous cock inside of me, and just listened to the rhythmic clapping of his groin against my ass.

Before Dirsh was about to cum, I told him, “Not all the way, fuck me with just the tip.” And he obediently agreed. He took a step back and used more shallow thrusts, but definitely more rapid in return. It felt good in a different way, in a way that was more physically pleasurable but less psychologically arousing. Dirsh really did use just the tip, but the tip kept rubbing hard against my prostate that I almost caught a boner from the feeling, and I might have if he lasted longer. I felt him shudder, fighting the urge to go balls-deep inside of me when his heavy loads were pumped into my anus. Then as he slid his cock out from my ass, I reached over to a closed drawer where there was a stack of empty potion bottles. I grabbed one and stuck the tip into my gaping ass, then put myself in a squatting position over the bottle.

Cum started to seep out of me into the bottle. It was filling up rather quickly, but probably because there was already twenty+ loads of riekling cum in there. So as I waited for the bottle to fill, I placed my hand on Dirsh’s soft rear and pushed him towards me. I put my mouth around his tasty cock, cleaning the cum off of it before the bottle was full. Dirsh moaned as I cleaned underneath his foreskin, but I took my mouth off before I gave him the chance to cum.

Once the potion bottle was nearly full of white, I clenched my asshole and slid it out of me. I held it up in front of me for a few seconds, watching the swirly and mostly white mixture, wondering how much of it was new. I then put the bottle down beside me and put my clothes back on, then knocked on Miriam’s door.

The mage opened the door with a pair of gloves that she had fetched. “Alright, just give me a few moments and I’ll tell you what I know.” I handed her the warm bottle and asked, “Most of it is probably left overs from last night. Is that okay?” Miriam smiled and said, “Yes, it’s quite alright. I’d deduce that keeping it inside a warm body would keep it fresh for an entire day at least with the magic coursing through it.” I smiled in relief and sat down with Dirsh and waited as Miriam pulled out multiple instruments to examine Dirsh’s sperm with.

About half an hour later, she had exhausted all of the cum I gave her. She turned to me and told me what she knew. “As far as I can tell, it is no curse. The cells in his sperm are working in perfect harmony with the intense magicka flowing through it. I’d almost say that it’s natural, though I’ve never heard of this happening among rieklings. And it looks like the magic in his seed is working towards something, something other than a permanent erection and enhanced sperm production, but no tool in Tamriel is small enough to determine how the molecules and functions are being changed, I’m afraid.” I felt defeated, I thought I’d come here all the way for nothing, then she said, “But if it’s natural, then you should speak to a friend of mine named Darion in Morthal. He specializes in rieklings and trolls and might know a thing or two about what’s happening to your friend here. Unfortunately, he refuses to share his findings without price, and no one really enough cares for rieklings to pay for an entire book’s worth of information, so there’s nothing in the library I’m afraid.” I thanked Miriam for her information and said I’d owe her one. But before I could go, I asked, “Do you know where I can buy bedrolls? Mine’s kind of soiled and I need to buy one for me and one for the riekling.” She told me, “Check out Birna’s Oddments. They should have something.” I thanked her again and stepped out to buy a couple new bedrolls.

But just as my luck would have it, I didn’t have nearly enough money for two bedrolls. They cost me twice as much here in Winterhold than it cost me in Falkreath, probably because the demand here was higher considering how cold it was. I did have money for either one bedroll, or one wide bedroll. I decided that if I wanted to sleep comfortably in one bedroll with Dirsh, it’d have to be the wide one. I also bought a glove, except only one so that Dirsh’s penis wouldn’t freeze in the cold, though for some reason, it stayed completely warm on our earlier walks. The glove was probably useless, probably because the magic was keeping it warm, but it doesn’t hurt nothing but my wallet to be safe.

Dirsh and I spoke to each other as we made our way to Morthal, which was a two-day journey on the ice. “Dirsh, you’re going to have to owe me a lot more than that spear in the direction that this is going.” The reikling asked, “What you mean?”  
“Well, I can’t let you not have sex and have your testicles explode. If you need to fuck me, then that’s fine, I’ll let you, but only at night when we’re tucked in. You can do whatever you want with me then, so that we don’t have to stop every hour while we’re walking.”  
“Dirsh like this. Dirsh can’t wait for night.”  
“Yeah, sure. I’m practically saving your life right here by letting you fuck, you’re lucky I’m not taking advantage of this and enslaving you.”  
Dirsh suddenly paused in the snow and thought for a few seconds. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he said, “You is right. You is my master.” I paused too, then clarified, “I was joking, don’t take it so literally.” Dirsh continued walking and said, “Is riekling honor to serve who save riekling life. You my master.” Arguing, I said, “I’m not anyone’s master. I just give your cock a warm place for the night, same as a whore.” But Dirsh seemed intent on me being his master, and wouldn’t give up. “You good master. Nice and pretty, even if man. You have good hole too, nice and soft.” I felt warmed by that compliment. “Thanks Dirsh, I guess you’re the nicest and most patient riekling I’ve known, moreso than most people I know too.” I returned the compliment. “Dirsh think he love master.” The riekling said, which made me fall silent. I continued walking, not saying a word more until night.

After setting up camp for the night and eating more stew silently with Dirsh, I opened up the large bedroll and crept naked inside. I lied on my side, yawning as Dirsh came in as well. The riekling came to my back and wrapped his arm over me, embracing me as he shifted his lower body towards me. He placed his ever-erect shaft against my buttcrack again, but he did nothing. “No sex?” I asked the riekling. “No sex. Dirsh tired. Will use master’s hole after wake.” I didn’t mind, I was comfortable like this. I held Dirsh’s hand in mine and nodded off to sleep.

I don’t remember how I woke up, or why, but I do remember moaning not long after I did. I felt Dirsh’s large cock sliding repeatedly into my warm, bloated belly, and a loud and fast slapping of my ass underneath. It was great to feel something like that first thing in the morning, Dirsh’s cock just always felt great. Dirsh, who had taken notice to my moans, asked, “Master like Dirsh’s penis?” I moaned again, feeling my erection rise underneath the covers. “Yes, I love it.” I told him, holding his hand with one hand and masturbating with the other. “Master like Dirsh’s seed?” He then asked, laying his head affectionately against my back. “Yes, I love all of it.” I moaned, stroking faster as my cum-filled belly wobbled from the rapid pounding. It was like waking up in heaven.

Then Dirsh came before I did, but it didn’t matter, he could keep on going. I felt him start thrusting more slowly as his sperm shot out, and him panting as all that pressure was relieved. “Master want Dirk stop?” He asked, not moving his hips. “One more time.” I said, still stroking myself under the sheets. Dirsh then continued moving his hips again, thrusting as fast as he was before he came. It was almost like he never stopped to cum to begin, like he had an infinitesimal amount of stamina. Flurried and aroused thoughts flooded my head as I grew closer to ejaculation. Thoughts of him fucking me day and night without any stop, thoughts of him shoving his lovely blue riekling cock down my throat, thoughts of him impregnating me with baby rieklings. It became all too much, so I came before Dirsh did.

I lied panting in the bed, sweating in the cold as Dirsh continued pounding my insides. My cum had splattered under the covers somewhere, but it didn’t matter, I was going to throw this bedroll away after we reached Morthal. Dirsh came soon after, thrusting his seed as far into me as possible, before pulling his shaft out of my leaking ass. He then wrapped his arm around me, putting us in the same position that we fell asleep in. The blue riekling said to me, “Dirsh count times he used master’s hole.” Intrigued, I asked, “How many?” The riekling started counting his fingers, but in a more efficient way this time. A few moments later, he said, “Four and two times.” He meant 42 times, which was an incredible amount. But it was the fact that he devised a way to count better just for me that was more surprising to me. Dirsh was awfully considerate, and I thought about keeping him around for a while longer.

(5 minutes on average, 3.5 hours spent at night fucking. 75Ml of cum each ejaculation, so 3.15 liters of cum in Luis’ belly, for those who get horny from math. There’s a lot of cum because in my weird Elder Scrolls fanfiction universe, normal riekling’s ejaculate as much as orcs (20ml), but Dirsh is a super stud, more on that later.)

I crawled out of bed soon after and Dirsh followed too. “It’s almost like I’m pregnant.” I remarked while I stood and admired my large belly. “If you keep this up, Dirsh, I might end up carrying a whole new tribe in me.” I bent down and patted Dirsh on the head. “Master want Dirsh’s baby?” He asked while looking up at me. “I want all of your babies.” I cooed, elevating the mood. “Dirsh fuck master’s hole, give master many babies!” I was just joking with him when I said that, but the thought sent tingles down my spine. I gave him a kiss on the forehead before putting the glove back on his penis to cover it.

Dirsh was really starting to grow on me during our walk. He was just as entertaining as any other person I’ve spoken to, full of stories from his time in the tribe and the funny things the humans and dark elves had him on Solstheim. If he was not a riekling, he would have swept me off my feet already, but he wasn’t. Whatever Dirsh and I had could not last, not if we couldn’t have a family or even adopt. No jarl of any hold would allow an orphan to be under the care of a riekling. We wouldn’t be able to live as neighbors with anyone, so we’d be alone for the rest of our lives. I wanted to make this last as long as I could but I feared it wouldn’t last long. My friends at the college probably knew I fucked rieklings, so I couldn’t bear to show my face there anymore. I didn’t believe anything could change any these facts, and stopped speaking to Dirsh for the rest of the day as a result.

When the final night of the walk to Morthal came, I ate some stew as usual, then slipped into the bedroll with Dirsh. Still not speaking to Dirsh, I turned myself around, letting him have my rear for the night to come. I forced myself to feel only an ounce of pleasure from his continuous rutting and fell asleep.

I wasn’t expecting Dirsh to still be fucking me when I woke up, but I was wrong. My belly had bloated so far that I could barely move my torso because of the extra weight. And it felt like half of Dirsh’s cum wasn’t even in me. My ass was constantly leaking as the riekling shoved his rod in and out of me. And there was an entire pool of warm riekling cum all under the covers. I was completely drenched in it, so much that my foot and ankle were dipping inside of his seed and my sides were completely white. I usually loved the stench of cum, but it was so intoxicating that I could barely breath.

“Why are you still up? Have you been doing this all night?” I asked, feeling the size of my distended belly. “Master want baby. Dirsh try hard to please master and give baby.” He responded, cumming inside of me one final time. “Well… you can stop now. Gods, it stinks.” Dirsh then said, “Dirsh cum in master one one five times. Me thinks master have Dirsh’s baby now.” I was about to say that rieklings can’t breed with humans when I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I moved further away from Dirsh and vomited last nights stew all over the snow. I wiped my mouth and scolded him for stinking up the place, blaming his excessive amounts of cum for my vomit.

Dirsh then removed his cock from my ass. Once there was nothing to plug my ass, his cum started spewing out in a rapid rate. I couldn’t close my asshole because the pressure was too great. I was barely able to turn on my back and crawl out, but I was eventually able to get myself in a half-squat over the snow as torrents of riekling cum poured out. I covered my nose, trying to get rid of my nausea as my stomach shrunk in size, almost to its normal size.

After I made a small river in the snow that slowly froze over, I took a look at my body and Dirsh’s. We were covered in his spunk and there was nothing we could do about it in the snowy mountains. I cursed to myself and put on my clothing. There was no water to clean myself in, so I hoped Darion didn’t mind the smell of riekling cum.

I left the bedroll there, for it was filled with cum. I wasn’t expecting to keep it around for much longer anyway. Then after a few hours of walking, we reached the outskirts of Morthal.

I had nearly emptied out my traveling bag, so Dirsh was able to easily hide in it as I walked into the local inn. I had been informed that Darion lived inside of the inn and did his research there, so after I asked the innkeep where Darion was, I opened the door to his room and saw him studying a riekling shield and the drawings on it.

“Who might you be?” The old nord Darion asked while squinting at me. “I’m Luis. I hear you are well informed of rieklings and was wondering if you could help me with one.” Darion set the shield down and turned to me. I set my pouch down and let Dirsh crawl out. Darion grew rather excited at the sight of him. “Oh, I thought I smelled riekling seed.” He said, putting on his glasses to further inspect Dirsh, who walked closer to him. Darion hoisted the four foot tall riekling and held him up in the air in front of him, his cum-covered penis poking his face. For an old man, he sure was rather strong. He turned to me again and asked, “May I? I assume you are his master.” The man left his mouth open with the tip of his tongue touching Dirsh’s penis. “Sure.” I told him, letting him give Dirsh a blowjob. The man moaned as he tasted the riekling’s shaft. He was working it pretty well and I had to look away to not pop a boner.

A few moments later, Dirsh came inside of Darion’s mouth, blasting a large load into the old man’s throat. After swallowing it all down, he stopped giving Dirsh a blowjob and set him down.  
“My, oh my. How I missed the taste.” He said, smacking his lips. “My dear, I already know what you’re here for. The permanent arousal and insatiable need to breed in this here riekling.” I raised a brow and asked, “How did you know? Did Miriam tell you?” Darion nodded his head no and smiled. “I’ve personally dealt with a super stud before, though it was a troll and not a riekling. I… I had to leave him behind because he was far too tiring for my travels. But I heard he found a new owner somewhere in Falkreath, so I’m glad I did. Anyhow...” He whisked his hands and grabbed some notes on his desk.

The old man read his notes aloud, “A super stud is a single creature of a species that has been blessed with the ability to breed with any living being through their semen, which has been magically enhanced by the divines in the case that their population is being threatened. There are a few known species that are known to have been given this gift, three accounts of trolls, eight accounts of rieklings.  
He paused and added, “Now nine.” Then continued, “One account of giants, two of ogres, and twenty of devolved falmers.” He then turned to me, though I wasn’t paying attention, and said, “I’m afraid all that can be done to solve his permanent erection is a neutering. The gods have willed it, so I don’t believe you should.” I was still stuck on the first sentence Darion had spoken. “Did, did you say he can breed with anything?” I asked him, raising my hopes. He nodded yes and added, “He can produce offspring with any living creature, regardless of species or gender.” He took out another note and spoke. “Six super stud rieklings have captured dark elves in solstheim in the past and forced reproductions. Only one elf managed to escape, but was found carrying riekling quintuplets.” Dirsh had a look of confusion on his face while I had a look of shock on mine. I grabbed Dirsh’s arm and told Darion, “I-I’m sorry. I have to go.” I took out my pouch and let him take all my septims. “Miriam said hi. Thank you so much.” The old man yelled out as I ran out the inn, “It’s quite all right Luis! You can have your money back!” But I was already out the building.

I ran as far as I could with Dirsh trailing behind me for nearly half an hour. I had a smile on my face that lasted as long as Dirsh’s boner. Once we stopped in the middle of nowhere, Dirsh questioned what was going on. I tore off my clothing, then put Dirsh’s hand on the lump in my belly that wouldn’t go away. “I’m pregnant, Dirsh. It’s your children.” Dirsh danced around in front of me, then stopped to say, “Master now wife. We make new tribe, we make big, happy tribe.” I smiled, loving the thought of having a family with Dirsh. “Yes. You’re going to fill me with babies for the rest of my life Dirsh.” Gods, I could see it already. A riekling tribe in Skyrim, but one that was raised to be friendly.

Dirsh was more excited than I was, and in more ways than one. He came close to me and tore off my clothes. “Chief wife always naked.” He said as I giggled, growing aroused as he stripped me bare. Then he bent me down on my knees and shoved his greedy cock in me, and I didn’t mind that he didn’t ask. I was his wife and his childbearer now, no longer his master. “Chief Dirsh give wife tribe.” He exclaimed as his balls slapped against mine. “Please.” I moaned.

Dirsh and I could be together, have a family. To me, the boundaries didn’t exist anymore, and now, I wasn’t afraid to say it as the horny riekling took me. “I love you Dirsh.” I finally told him as he poured cum into my insides. My new husband replied, “Dirsh love wife too.”


End file.
